1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a controlling method of the image forming apparatus, and a storing medium for storing a program to perform the controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an image forming apparatus which accepts copy setting from a user through an operation screen. Moreover, in the conventional image forming apparatuses, there has been a printing apparatus which notifies an operation guidance by a voice during a user's operation such that a blind user can easily perform an operation.
On another front, there has been the technique of displaying guidance information to call another user if an image forming apparatus runs out of a sheet (or a paper) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-155360).
However, in the above conventional technique, it is merely possible to display only a same message when a lack of sheet occurs in any sheet holding unit. In other words, it is impossible, for each sheet holding unit, to notify a user of a keeping location (i.e., a depository) of the sheets to be supplied or replenished to the relevant sheet holding unit. Consequently, the user has to wait until maintenance work by another user is completed.